elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgiah's Wedding
Morgiah's Wedding is a quest in the main quest of . Princess Morgiah offers the quest to the Hero. Interactions Once presented before Princess Morgiah, she says: "You're trying to track down that letter of the Emperor's, yes? There are very few scandals in the Bay of which I am totally ignorant. I could give you some information, but nothing is without a price, that I know well. I need a champion who does fear the fire of Oblivion. Are you interested?" Quick walkthrough #Talk to Morgiah in Wayrest. #Travel to Scourg Barrow in the Dragontail Mountains. #Meet with the King of Worms and receive his reply. #Return to Morgiah. Detailed walkthrough After reaching level three, a letter from Princess Morgiah will arrive, stating she knows about the letter that the Emperor is concerned about, and that she would like you to visit her. Fast Travel to Wayrest, and enter the castle to speak with her. She will ask you to deliver a letter to the King of Worms in Scourg Barrow in the Dragontail Mountains, and come back with his reply, and gives you one month to complete the task. Once outside Castle Wayrest, simply fast travel to the location provided by Morgiah. Entering the barrow, there will be a room with 7 coffins. lifting the lids of the coffins will reveal that two of them have empty bottoms, one directly in the center and a second one to the left. the coffin in the center leads to a room with three mummies, resistant to any physical attack. That room contains treasure, though, so with a silver weapon or magic, the mummies can be killed. Levitate may also be required to leave the room through the hole, as it is not possible to climb out. The other coffin to the left holds the destination. Jumping down most likely results in taking damage as the player usually does not have a high aerobics skill. After jumping, follow the hallway to the first room. There will be two zombies here, and after defeating them, go into the door left of the entrance. Keep following that hallway until you reach a t-intersection, and take a left. At this point, the hallways end and the cave begins. At the beginning of the cave, there will be two skull candles on each side of the entrance. Walk along the cave until you come across a second set of skull candles, and a few feet beyond that the cave forks into a passage to the behind and right and one leading straight ahead. The tunnel leading behind and right leads to the Worm King, the other one leads to an empty room. Travel down the tunnel leading west, and walk until you reach a new section of hallway and a t-intersection. Turn left at the intersection, and you will encounter a locked door, pick the lock or break the door by attacking it. Inside will be a throne room, with the Worm King standing on a dias to the far right. Activate him to receive his reply, and exit the barrow by the way you came in, climbing out the coffin by walking into the wall and jumping. After exiting the Dungeon, fast travel to Wayrest and receive your reward from Morgiah. After some time, a letter will be received saying Morgiah has is having a wedding to the King of Firsthold soon. Journal Princess Morgiah of Wayrest has asked me to deliver a letter to the King of Worms of the Necromancers of Scourg Barrow in the Dragontail Mountains. She said to avoid the rift, whatever that is. If I see it I have gone too far. She wants a reply back in a month. Gallery Morgiah invitation.png|Morgiah's invitation to Castle Wayrest Morgiah's letter to KoW.png|Morgiah's Letter pl:Zadanie:Morgiah's Wedding ru:Письмо Моргии Category:Daggerfall: Main Quest